


Chlorine

by Bibliosmia13



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captivity, Fantasy, Fear, Fear Of Humans, Gen, Near Drowning, Trafficking, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliosmia13/pseuds/Bibliosmia13
Summary: Virgil is a mer that has been held in captivity for years, shifted from one tank to another. This is why, when Virgil finds himself in the hands of a human who seems to care for his well being, he is anything but trusting.
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076420
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil awoke to the smell of chlorine. He lifted his head, only then realizing that it wasn't in the water like the rest of him. Virgil tried to lift himself, wincing when the coarse bottom of the pool scraped against his exposed stomach. However, he managed to push himself into somewhat of a sitting position. 

"Woah," he said aloud hoarsely, the sound echoing around the high-ceilinged pool room. 

The last time Virgil had seen this much water was almost five years ago, just before he had been captured by traders and tossed through the system. His last owners had owned some sort of circus for "special" creatures like him.

Virgil was a mer.

He winced again as he caught sight of his tail, some places wrapped in reddish cloth, others slowly permeating the water around it with a cloud of crimson. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have moved. And while he realized how badly he wanted to stay awake to learn more of where he was and why his new captors hadn't done more than slightly poison the water, Virgil knew it was a losing battle.

The next time Virgil woke, his thoughts were much clearer and he noticed that the makeshift bandages encircling his tail were now much whiter than they had been previously. Virgil once again sat up from his place on the underwater stairs, more slowly this time. He was able to stay awake longer that time, though the pain emanating from his injuries rendered him unconscious once again after a while.

Over the next couple days, Virgil managed to stay awake longer and longer, until soon he could make slow circles around the lap pool. It was almost four days after the first time he had woken that he could truly remember when he first met his new captor. Virgil had woken to the sound of footsteps. When he had opened his eyes, he had found himself staring into grey ones shielded by rectangle frames filled with glass. The eyes had widened in surprise, before lighting up with curiosity. 

"You are awake."

Virgil had shoved himself backward, deeper into the water.

"Well enough to swim, I see. I'm quite curious, what are your feeding habits? You seem unaffected by a lack of food, though of course it could just be adrenaline. Does your kind experience hormones in the same way as humans?"

Oh, great, it seemed he'd gotten sold to a scientist. 

Virgil remained silent.

"Apologies. It seems I have fallen off of the track."

Virgil wasn't completely versed in all the nuances of the English language, but he was pretty sure that wasn't how the saying went.

"I have been attempting to compile previous research on merfolk, though my efforts have been rather fruitless. Many of the sources I have found have been quite contradictory, so I have brought a variety of foods. If none of them are to your liking, please inform me. Do you wish me to leave?" the man asked, gesturing to the door.

Virgil had yet to move, nor make any sign of understanding.

"Well, I shall take my leave, then. Please eat something. I will return later on."

The man sat down a platter laid with various foods from the different food groups on the edge of the pool and left without another glance at Virgil.

Virgil inched closer, eyes always on the door through which the man had just left. He was much different than any of his previous captors. Of course, his bringing food was nothing of kindness; it would be a waste of resources and money if they let him die. 

And, he was hungry.

Virgil plucked a bit of the human food from the plate. It was...rather delicious. Virgil had to stop himself from eating more than a couple of grapes, a bit of bread and cheese, and a strip of dried seaweed; he knew it was probably some sort of test, and he wanted to avoid as much punishment as possible.

Logan watched through the one-sided glass of the door with a frown. He wanted to help the creature nervously swimming in circles.

If only he could figure out how...


	2. Chapter 2

Patton walked down the abandoned hallway, jumping slightly at a creak from somewhere behind him. He  _ really _ didn't like this building, but he had promised Logan he would try to help the poor creature living in the pool at the end of the hall. 

He stopped at the door, looking in the window. Inside, a man’s head was resting on the edge of the pool, the rest of him hidden in the water.

Patton turned the knob slowly and quietly, trying not to disturb the man who appeared to be sleeping. He was, however, unsuccessful. The second the door closed softly behind him, the man shot up and backpedaled across the lap pool, getting as far as possible from Patton.

“Sorry to startle you, sweetie,” Patton said, keeping his voice calm and even.

He knelt several feet from the edge of the pool, trying to make himself seem smaller and less intimidating. 

“Hi there. My name’s Patton. Can you understand me, sweetie?”

The mer just stared at him from across the pool, dark violet eyes narrowed into slits. 

“No? Well, okay then. Um…”

Patton held up his medical bag, gesturing for the mer to come closer.

“I want to help you, sweetie. Can I take a look at your tail?” Patton asked, holding up the same type of gauze already encircling the mer’s tail.

The mer swam a little closer, but nowhere near close enough for Patton to reach him.

“Could I get a bit closer? Maybe in the water?” Patton attempted to explain what he had just asked with hand motions as well.

Patton edged closer without receiving any signal to stop his advance. He took that as a cue to slip off his shoes and socks and put his feet in the water. The mer eyed him warily but made no move to back away or attack, so Patton scooted to the edge of the pool and slowly lowered himself in. 

Patton shivered as the water reached his waist and had to fight the urge to pull out. He was a firm believer that one should jump into a pool and just get it over with instead of inching into the water, but he imagined that quick, unexpected movements probably wouldn’t be wise around the terrified mer. 

Once completely submerged save his head, Patton grabbed his bag and kicked off from the wall. He kicked towards the mer, immediately regretting getting in the water in the first place. He hadn’t realized how deep the water was and he was a horrible swimmer, but Patton was determined not to show fear. 

He just kicked harder. 

He was already getting tired, and his bag was weighing him down more than he expected. Patton struggled to keep his head above water and spit out the water that had gone up his nose and filled his mouth the first two times he sank below the surface.

Then arms were around him, pulling him to the edge. With a little help, Patton managed to make it on top of the concrete and start hacking up water. He distantly heard a door slam open and footsteps pound closer, but he was more concerned with expelling the water from his lungs. He spit up more water as he was pulled backward, away from the water.

Once he regained his bearings, Patton registered a stern, reverberating voice. He sat up with a wince to find Logan standing at the edge of the pool. The poor mer was cowering away from Logan’s echoing teacher voice.

“Logan.”

Patton winced again at the hoarseness of his voice, but it succeeded in drawing Logan’s attention away from the creature in the pool.

“Patton, are you alright? Do you have any difficulty breathing? You are bleeding.”

Patton looked down to his arm to find several thin scratches down his arm.

“You’re right, Lo. Could you get me some fresh bandages? I’ll be fine here.”

Logan looked like he wanted to argue, but with a stern look from Patton he made his way back to the door.

Patton began to wring out his shirt and shake the water off his glasses.

“I’m sorry,” a meek voice said.

Patton’s head shot up in surprise to face the mer in the water.

“What?” 

The mer gestured to Patton’s arm.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. You just saved my life!”

“Can…” The mer cut off, looking down shyly.

“Go ahead,” Patton encouraged.

“I just...why would you get in the water if you can’t swim?”

“I, well, I kinda didn’t realize how deep it was and I didn’t think that you could understand me and I didn’t know how to-” Patton stopped, noticing the poor thing’s expression. “Oh, I’m not blaming you, sweetie.”

From the expression of relief he got in return, he knew he had guessed what the mer’s fear had been about correctly.

“Oh! Do you have a name, sweetie? We haven’t had a proper introduction.”

The mer rubbed at his arm awkwardly. 

“You don’t have to tell me if-”

“Virgil.”

“Virgil? I like that! Well, like I said, I’m Patton, and that other man is Logan.” Virgil winced. “He was just worried, kiddo. He’s actually pretty nice. I’m sorry he got mad at you because of me.”

Virgil just shrugged, hiding his face behind his curtain of purplish hair.

“How are you feeling, kiddo? That was why I came in here in the first place. Lo said you’ve been getting tired quicker these past couple of days. He got worried because he said you seemed to be getting better.”

“I...I’m fine.”

“Have you been eating and drinking enough? Lo said you don’t eat all that much.”

“It’s not important,” Virgil muttered, studying his hands under the water.

“Oh, but it is, Virgil. We both want you to be healthy.”

“Why?” Virgil spat out, a sudden fire in his eyes. “So you can sell me to the highest bidder? I’d rather die than be passed around like some stupid toy!” 

Virgil spun around, his back to Patton, but Patton could tell that the mer was still watching him from the corner of his eye from the way he tensed when Patton neared the edge of the pool for the second time that day.

Patton sat, letting his legs dangle in the water.

“You’re an idiot, you know that? I could pull you right in and you would drown.”

“Huh-uh,” Patton said with confidence. “You wouldn’t. If you wanted me dead, you wouldn’t have saved my life.”

The mer gave an odd hissing click before drifting into an awkward silence which Patton broke after several moments

“You’re not just going to be passed off again, Virgil. You’re a person, just like Lo and I. That’s what Lo does. He helps beings that have been captured by hunters and the like. He rehabilitates them and then sets them free. He’s going to do that with you, too, Virgil.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Virgil scoffed.

“Sweetie-”

Patton was cut off by the door opening again.

“ _ Patton. What _ are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, Logie, I’m fine. Virgil won’t hurt me.”

“You...Virgil?”

“Yeah! He’s a sweetheart, Lo. He saved me! He’s just scared.”

“How did you end up in the water in the first place then, Patton?”

Patton gave Logan a sheepish grin.

“I tried to swim to him…”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

“I apologize if I upset you, Virgil. I should have known that Patton was being careless.”

“Hey!” Patton protested. “You wanted me to see how he was doing!”

“I did not expect that that particular instruction would lead to you feeling the need to risk your safety by entering a large amount of water when you know perfectly well that your swimming skills are lacking.”

“Hush, Lo. I’m fine, alright? And anyway, we’ve got bigger problems.”

“A problem larger than you almost drowning?”

“Virgil doesn’t believe that you want to help.”

Logan frowned, suddenly a different kind of serious as understanding dawned.

“Is there anything I can do to show you that I do not wish harm upon you, Virgil?”

Virgil looked up at the humans through his bangs.

“...let me go home,” he mumbled quietly, barely loud enough to hear.

“Of course. I have no intention of forcing you to remain here. However, I would like to ensure that you are healed first.”

“I’m fine.”

“Your energy seems to be dwindling more quickly each day and you have barely been eating enough to sustain a small bird, much less a creature your size. I have also noticed that the color of your scales has faded and you have been unwilling to completely submerge yourself in the water until several minutes ago. May I know why?”

Virgil muttered something too quietly to hear.

“What was that, kiddo?”

“Nevermind,” Virgil said, staring at the pair of humans, unwilling to believe that they actually cared.

“Is it the type of food? The amount of space? The temperature of the water? The quality of the water?” Virgil winced. “The...is it the quality of the water, Virgil?”

“The chlorine,” Virgil mumbled.

Something akin to horror took over Logan’s face.

“I am immensely sorry, Virgil. I did not intend...will you be alright? I only put in what was necessary to keep the pool somewhat clean. I do not know how to...unless, well, I read that mers have some capacity of shape-shifting. I do not know how to easily transport you to the ocean in your current form, but if you did not need to be consistently in water, it would be easier,” Logan rambled, only stopping when Patton reached out a hand and patted his leg.

“Is that possible, Virgil?”

“I would have to dry off...if you actually mean it.”

“Yes. I would not have said so if I did not mean it. Do you want to leave now?”

Virgil nodded hesitantly.

About twenty later, Virgil was standing unsteadily on a dock above the water, the ocean stretching out before him. Patton stood next to him, a hand outstretched incase Virgil stumbled since he wasn’t very steady on his legs.

“Can...can I hug you, sweetie?”

Virgil flinched back involuntarily.

“I, uh…” He took a breath. “Okay?”

“Are you sure?”

Virgil gave Patton a shy nod.

Patton moved slowly, wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller man.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright? The ocean is so dangerous, sweetie!”

“I live there,” Virgil said, the corners of his lips tugging upwards slightly.

“Oh, I know, I just...be careful, Virgil. And come find us if you ever need anything, okay? Me and Lo are always happy to help.” 

Virgil glanced at Logan, who had remained at the beginning of the dock due to his fear of water. Logan waved at Virgil, and Virgil smiled again.

“Thank you, Patton.”

Patton squeezed Virgil tighter. He pulled back after a moment with a wide grin on his face.

“Stay safe, sweetie! I’ll miss you!”

Virgil dove into the water and Patton saw a streak of purple disappear deeper into the ocean.

“Bye, Virgil.”

Patton shuffled back to Logan, letting his head fall against Logan’s chest.

“I have told you before, Patton, you ought not to grow attached.”

“Too late,” Patton said into Logan’s shirt. “I already miss him.”

“Perhaps we shall see him again. For now, however, how would you feel about returning to my home and watching one of your Disney movies?”

“The Little Mermaid?” Patton suggested.

“Very well,” Logan agreed, leading Patton back to the car.

“Popcorn and cuddles, too.”

Logan shook his head fondly, glancing once more to the ocean before climbing into the driver’s seat and closing his door.

“Of course, Patton."


End file.
